The Internet of Things (IoT, also Cloud of Things or CoT) refers to the interconnection of uniquely identifiable embedded computing-like devices within the existing Internet infrastructure. Typically, IoT is expected to offer advanced connectivity of devices, systems, and services that goes beyond machine-to-machine communications (M2M) and covers a variety of protocols, domains, and applications. The interconnection of these embedded devices (including smart objects), is expected to usher in automation in nearly all fields, while also enabling advanced applications like a Smart Grid. These connected devices could be within a home (e.g., thermostat or garage door opener), a workplace (e.g., building thermostat or lights), or within a factory (e.g., gas sensors or machines).
According to Gartner, there may be nearly 26 billion devices on the IoT: by 2020. ABI Research estimates that more than 30 billion devices will be wirelessly connected to the IoT by 2020. There are cases where the information (data packets) sourced from electronic internet connected devices are consumed within a zone and/or a geographical area. The zone could be inside a building, a campus and/or a geographical area. In most cases, information provided by electronic internet connected devices needs to be consumed within a zone of interest. The security of the devices becomes a major issue when information provided by these devices could be harvested for malicious activities outside of the zone of interest. For example, a thermostat or metering devices connected to the internet may provide information to outsiders about when the households are home or away.
In order to solve this problem, it is advantageous to provide a secure network architecture to accommodate internet connected devices.